Little Boy Lost
by MacGateFan
Summary: Sam remembers a little boy from her past. Written for a Stargate Ficathon.


Title: Little Boy Lost  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: All characters of Stargate SG-1 are property of people who aren't me.  
Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my lovely beta reader, aka forcryinoutloud, on Livejournal. Thank you so much for your help!  
Notes: This was written for a Stargate Ficathon on LJ.  
  
"Hey, Sammie, look at this!" the young boy shouted. His blue eyes were shining with excitement. "I never knew you could find this stuff in your own backyard."  
  
13 year old Samantha Carter knelt next to him. She had no clue what he had found, but she didn't care. She had immediately liked the boy when her mother and father brought him home from the orphanage.  
  
He had only been staying with them for a week, but she knew her parents were planning to adopt him. He needed a stable family. Not only to love and protect him, but to give him the chance to go to a real school and be somebody one day.  
  
Two years ago, a few days after his 8th birthday, the boy lost his real parents in a terrible accident. He only mentioned what happened once to her. The experience forever burned into his memory the parents he loved, and who loved him so much, as well as their passion for their work--a passion Daniel one day planned to share.  
  
"I'm gonna be an archaeologist one day," he said proudly. "Just like my Mom and Dad!"  
  
Sam smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it, Danny."  
  
Sam woke up with a start. "Danny...?"  
  
She vaguely remembered a little boy whom her parents were going to adopt. That was the year her mother was in a car accident. Everything went from bad to worse in under two seconds flat. The little boy was taken from their home when it was believed he couldn't be properly cared for.  
  
"God, that little boy was Daniel!" Sam gasped. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. She had to get to the SGC. She really needed to talk to her father!

* * *

"Captain Carter, just what exactly do you need to contact your father for?" General Hammond asked. "With him being a Tok'ra now, it's going to be a little more difficult to contact him since they have disappeared."  
  
Sam nodded. "I realize that, Sir, but I really need to speak to him."  
  
"Why exactly do you need to get in touch with Jacob, Captain?"  
  
Sam told the General what she remembered from her childhood, about the little boy and her almost certainty the little boy was Daniel. Hammond agreed to let her contact him. She thanked him and headed down to the control room.  
  
Just as she was finished speaking with Martouf, Jack arrived. "Morning, Carter."  
  
"Sir," she said with a nod.  
  
"I take it you've been here all night long?"  
  
Sam sat down. "Actually I just got in, Sir. I needed to contact the Tok'ra."  
  
"The Tok'ra?"  
  
"Specifically my father."  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Sir. Last night I remembered something that I need to talk to him about."  
  
"One of Jolinar's memories?"  
  
"No," she answered. "One of mine. One buried so deep that it came back to me in a dream."  
  
He nodded. "Ah. So...?"  
  
Making certain no one else was around; she began to tell Jack about the little boy. "I can't be sure it was Daniel, but I wanted to talk to my dad about it before I spoke to him. I know he's had a rough childhood."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you started thinking about this because of that Gamekeeper incident," Jack suggested. "I know it triggered a lot of memories for me. Memories I wanted to keep buried. Not that I'm saying you wanted to forget that little boy," he added quickly.  
  
"I know what you mean, Sir."  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Sergeant Davis exclaimed. "It's the Tok'ra," he stated.  
  
"Open the iris," Jack said.  
  
Sam went down to greet her father. She hadn't seen him since he agreed to a blending with the Tok'ra Sel'mac to cure his Cancer. She knew she would have to sacrifice seeing him as much as she liked, but it still hurt.  
  
Sam had mixed feelings over the blending. She was, of course, thrilled and very thankful that the blending had cured her father, assuring that he would live. She was also worried that the blending, her father being Tok'ra and now so far away would impede her desire for their relationship to be properly healed.  
  
After her mother was killed, she had spent many years blaming her father. Her brother still did. She hoped that the situation with Daniel would somehow bring her family back together again.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Jacob said, giving his only daughter a hug. "I've missed you. How are you? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Hi Dad, I've missed you too. I'm good--but we need to talk. Let's go to my lab."  
  
"Sam, what's going on?"  
  
She led him through the SGC and into her lab, shutting the door before answering. "I had this dream... it was more like a memory."  
  
""A memory? Of what? Was it one of Jolinar's memories?"  
  
"No, Dad. It was from just before Mom was killed."  
  
"Okay--I'm listening."  
  
"Do you remember when you and Mom fostered a little boy just before she was in the accident?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember the little boy's name?"  
  
"Of course--Danny."  
  
"His last name?"  
  
"Uh--I believe it was--oh my God."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Daniel--it was Daniel.  
  
Daniel was on his way to the commissary when he passed Sam's lab. He saw light coming through under the door and decided to see if Sam wanted to join him for some breakfast. He had just finished translating an artifact SG-3 brought back and was feeling pretty good about it.  
  
Besides, he loved talking to Sam about his discoveries because he knew she would pay attention. Unlike Jack who seemed to want to fall asleep whenever he talked about some culture.  
  
That didn't mean Jack wasn't a great friend. He was the best anyone could ask for. Jack had been there for Daniel since their first trip to Abydos. True, he had to earn the trust, but the minute he did, Daniel was stuck with him.  
  
Daniel knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a faint, 'Come in'. He was pretty surprised to find Jacob/Sel'mac seated on a stool.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Daniel said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
Jacob grinned and glanced over at Sam. He could definitely see the resemblance now that he really looked at the young man. "Not at all, Danny."  
  
Daniel glanced between them in confusion, the smirks on their faces making him wonder what he was missing. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked.  
  
"No," Sam replied.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Daniel, we want to talk to you about something really important," Jacob told him.  
  
Sam pointed to a stool. "Why don't you sit down, Daniel?"  
  
"Sam, is something wrong? Why are you really here, Jacob- is it the Tok'ra?"  
  
"No, nothing like that Danny."  
  
Daniel stared at the father and daughter in confusion. "Well?"  
  
"Daniel, do you remember being sent to a foster home when you were ten?"  
  
"I spent a lot of time in foster homes, Jacob. You'll need to be a little more specific."  
  
"It was a family with a son and daughter--you weren't with them very long. The wife was killed in a car accident."  
  
Daniel's eyes registered the memory, nodding his head he replied, "Yes, I remember now. It was so long ago that I'd completely forgotten about it until now."  
  
Jacob smiled sadly, remembering the boy the man before him once was. "It was a happy time. You were much loved." Daniel nodded slowly, understanding not yet reaching him. "Things could have been so different, Danny."  
  
Raising his eyes to meet Jacob's, Daniel remember the man as he once was some twenty years ago. Seeing the recognition in Daniel's face, Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I never wanted to give you up."  
  
He could now vividly picture Sam at the age of 13. He could also remember Sam's mother. She had been so kind to him. She took him in and explained that all little boys needed proper schooling and she was going to make certain he got it. However, a few weeks after that, she was gone... and he was sent back to the orphanage.  
  
Sam had told him a bit of life after her mother died. Jacob had been a little off kilter. That would have explained why he didn't get to stay with them.  
  
Daniel looked up from the spot he was staring at when Jacob's hand gently squeezed his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I was so messed up back then. Our family had fallen apart and they didn't think I could take care of you."  
  
Daniel slowly nodded, trying not to show his hurt expression. It had been so hard after those days with Sam's family to fit in again.  
  
"Excuse me," he muttered, rushing out of the room. He needed to leave the base. It was just too confining in there. He would have made it in record time too if he hadn't bumped into Teal'c and went crashing to the floor.  
  
"DanielJackson," he said, helping him up, "Are you injured?"  
  
"Just my pride," Daniel mumbled more to himself than to Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c regarded his friend closely. "You seem upset. Is there something I can do to assist you?"  
  
"Not right now, Teal'c, thanks. I just need to get some air," he replied. "I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
He nodded. "Very well, DanielJackson. However, if you need anything..."  
  
"Thanks," he said again and was gone.  
  
Teal'c watched the retreating form of DanielJackson as he escaped to the surface, a frown creasing his stoic features. He hoped DanielJackson would be alright.

* * *

Jack had looked everywhere for Daniel after Sam told him what happened. He understood her need to know if Daniel really had been that little boy, but for cryin' out loud, couldn't she have told Daniel with him there?  
  
He finally realized that their wayward archaeologist must have left the base. His suspicions were confirmed when Teal'c walked up to him and told him about Daniel's odd behavior. "Why would he be acting in such a way?"  
  
"Carter's been remembering things from her past..." He began explaining the situation. "Anyway, I guess Daniel took it pretty hard. He had a rough childhood."  
  
"Indeed. Finding out someone was going to take you into a family, but did not most likely hurt DanielJackson very deeply. He is in need of a friend, O'Neill."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know, Teal'c. I just gotta figure out where he rushed off to."  
  
"Do you require assistance?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Thanks T," he replied. "But I think the less people around the better. Daniel doesn't really like opening up and sharing his feelings. I think an audience would just makes things worse. No offense."  
  
"None taken. I understand. However, should you need me for anything..."  
  
Jack smiled. "I know where to find you." Teal'c bowed his head and left Jack to his thoughts. "Now where are ya Danny Boy?"

* * *

Daniel was at home. He was lying on the couch as memories started flowing back to him like a sad movie. It wasn't all sad, just the ending. Ever since that Gamekeeper incident, he had begun to remember various things from his past.  
  
Talking to Sam and Jacob triggered a face. A face he couldn't picture for a long time. This face showed love he hadn't known since his parents were crushed under that God-awful cover stone...  
  
Melissa and Jacob Carter smiled as the boy was introduced to them. He was so adorable, Melissa thought immediately.  
  
He was smiling shyly at them, but she could also see the haunted look in his eyes. Two years ago he had witnessed something terrible. She vowed to help him come to terms with the death of his parents and raise him as they would have wanted.  
  
"Hi, Daniel," Jacob said, extending his hand.  
  
He took the man's hand. "Hi."  
  
"You're more handsome then we imagined," Melissa said.  
  
Daniel blushed. "Thanks," he whispered. These two people seemed really nice.  
  
"Let's get your things into the car, Daniel," Jacob suggested. "We have a long drive and you have more people to meet."  
  
He had been happy those first few weeks with them. Melissa, Jacob and their two children were so nice to him. But one day something happened and all the happiness he had gained shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Daniel was finishing up his homework when Sam rushed by him in tears. He had no idea why she was so upset, but he was determined to find out. "Sammie!" he called, rushing up the stairs.  
  
He was about to knock on the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jacob and he looked just as sad as Sam did.  
  
"What happened? Daniel asked. "Why is Sammie crying?"  
  
"Daniel, I need to tell you something. Why don't you come with me to the living room? It's my fault, Danny. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
"Melissa was driving home--there was a car accident, Danny."  
  
"Is she okay? Can I see her? Is she at the hospital?"  
  
"Melissa died, Danny."  
  
"Died? NO!"  
  
Jacob pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around him as they both shared their grief. Jacob over losing his wife, Daniel over losing the woman who had loved him like a son.  
  
He somehow knew, despite how much Jacob Carter liked him, he wouldn't be staying with that family anymore. He didn't know how he knew or why it would happen, but it was the truth. Two days later he was back in the orphanage.  
  
He talked with Sam before the social worker came to pick him up. "I'm so sorry about this, Danny, but with the way dad's been acting, it would be better for you. I can't take care of you by myself. Please forgive me!"  
  
He nodded slowly. "I forgive you, Sammie. I love you! You're always gonna be my big sister!"  
  
"I love you too, Danny."  
  
Daniel's eyes snapped open at the knock on the door. He quickly wiped away the tears that had formed on his cheeks as he got up to answer it. He already knew who it was. "Come in, Jack," he said, opening the door.  
  
Jack watched as Daniel headed over to the couch, sinking into it. He idly wondered how he had managed since the lights were out and it was really dark in the apartment. Jack cursed as he struck his knee on something.  
  
"Daniel! Lights!"  
  
The room was immediately illuminated. "Much better," Jack replied as he gingerly rubbed his knee. "You know, some people don't have the ability to see in the dark."  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
So it was going to be one of THOSE conversations, Jack thought wryly. He glanced over at Daniel, who was now staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't know what to say to his friend.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and decided to give it a try. "Daniel, I know this is hard for you, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."  
  
"I know that, Jack. Back then it was really hard, though. I had just lost my parents two years earlier and all of a sudden Melissa was gone. She was a wonderful person. They were the only foster parents who gave me everything I ever wanted.  
  
"They let me dig in their backyard, they encouraged me to learn, and they loved me. I didn't understand what happened. I thought I had done something wrong. That's the only reason I didn't keep in contact with Sam. I was scared."  
  
"By all rights you should have felt that way. I'm not one to live by 'what ifs', Daniel, it hurts me to think of things that might have been. However, in this case, think what could have happened had you not left the Carter's."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I have been, Jack. I might never have met Catherine, in which case, we might never have met." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am such a basket case."  
  
"Ah," Jack replied with a smile, "but you're my basket case." He gave Daniel a pat on the shoulder. "We leave for the Land of Light in five hours, Daniel."  
  
"I'll be there soon. Let me change into something a little less rumpled. Besides, I need to talk to Sam. And Jacob if he's still there."  
  
"See you then," Jack said, his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, just don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you."  
  
Daniel laughed. "Got it!"

* * *

Daniel entered the Gate room just as the fourth chevron was engaging. Sam and Jacob turned to see him. "I'm sorry about running out like that," he told them. "I didn't want to believe you at first." Daniel smiled. "But, I realize now that my time with your family was a gift. I shouldn't have destroyed that by never writing and slowly pushing it in the back of my mind."  
  
Jacob smiled back at Daniel in understanding. "I felt horrible for doing that to you. I tried so hard each day to straighten myself out. In the end, I lost everything. I hope you can forgive me, Danny," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
Daniel accepted it. "I do," he replied.  
  
Sam hooked her arms with each of the men as they headed up the ramp towards the event horizon. "Thanks for coming, Dad," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"It was your memory, Sammie. You two take care and remember that I love you both."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
"Bye, Jacob."  
  
As he disappeared into the wormhole, Sam and Daniel walked back down the ramp. "So, Sam. How's Mark?"  
  
"He's good. In fact, my nephew's birthday is coming up. You should go with me."  
  
"I don't want to impose. I mean, I'd understand if this was just a family thing."  
  
Sam sighed and pulled Daniel into one of the unused offices. "Danny, don't ever think you aren't a part of my family. We've always thought about you. Loved you. I may not have recognized you until recently, but I remember everything we did together. So will Mark."  
  
Daniel smiled again. Sam was so happy to see him smiling. "Thanks, Sam."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. "Now let's go get ready for our trip to the Land of Light. You know how cranky the Colonel gets when you're late."  
  
"Me?" he asked innocently.  
  
After years of not having a family, Daniel was so very thankful that he had one. They were in the form of SG-1. People who cared for him deeply, people who would do anything in the world for him, and people he would do anything for. 


End file.
